When Blaine Met Chandler
by BecsX
Summary: Blaine would be embarrassed to admit the amount of times he had imaged Chandler cackling evilly whilst sitting at a computer controlling Kurt's mind. He wasn't entirely proud of it, but there is was. - Set between 3x17 and 3x18. Spoilers for both!


I've been wanting to write a Klaine fic for quite a while but writers block is a bitch. Then, I watched the epic creys known as episode 17 and I just had to write this.

I have to confess, I didn't loathe Chandler in the episode. Well, I did but that was because he was getting in the middle of my Klaine, but I dunno. He seemed like a nice person. So, here is a scenario of when Blaine met Chandler!

* * *

"Oh God," Kurt sank down into a slouch, hiding his face behind a hand fixing his eyes on a point just over Blaine's left shoulder. "No, no, no."

Blaine turned in his seat in an attempt to spot what had made Kurt so nervous. Seeing nothing aside from the usual queue of desperate people in need of caffeine, he turned back to his boyfriend. "What's wrong?" Blaine asked.

"It's- uh- nothing" he focused his attention back on Blaine, but kept low in his seat. "What were you saying, honey?"

"Kurt." Blaine said flatly not buying his flippant attitude.

Kurt sighed heavily and leaned forwards, over the table and took hold of Blaine's hand, stroking his thumb back and forth over Blaine's knuckles. He opened his mouth to reply when an over excited voice cut in.

"Hi, Kurt!" Blaine turned and came face to face with the slim torso of someone standing far too close to be entirely comfortable.

"Uh, hi" Kurt replied smiling hesitantly. Blaine leaned back to take in whoever this was. He was short, relatively speaking, blonde and wearing thick framed glasses and a trilby hat. Blaine's mind instantly jumped to one word; hipster.

"How have you been? I _love_ your outfit!" he glanced down to Blaine staring up at him "Who is this? I'm Chandler!"

_Oh_. Blaine's heart plummeted_. _

"This is Blaine." Kurt replied quickly and squeezing Blaine's hand- Blaine noticed that Kurt hadn't let go. _Well_, he thought_, that was something._

"OH! Gosh, Kurt you're so lucky!" Chandler was literally bouncing on the spot "As are you Blaine. There's just general luckiness all around in this relationship, right?"

Kurt grinned and nodded looking at Blaine with clear adoration. Chandler had apparently noticed this and actually clapped his hands together excitedly. "Oh my God look at you! You are so adorable! I can totally see why you didn't want to lose this one, Kurt. Totally! Hey, where did you get that bowtie from? I adore it!"

Blaine blinked stupidly, taken off guard by Chandler's friendliness towards him. He had imagined meeting this guy since he had read those texts on Kurt's phone and he had honestly been expecting a confrontation of some kind. A duel for Kurt's affections, maybe. Kurt had told him a hundred times since their talk in Miss Pillsbury's office that there was no fight to be had. Kurt loved him, adored him, would never leave _him_. But still, the odd niggling insecurity had remained and he couldn't help but cast Chandler in a villainous light. Blaine would be embarrassed to admit the amount of times he had imaged Chandler cackling evilly whilst sitting at a computer controlling Kurt's mind. He wasn't entirely proud of it, but there is was.

Now though, with Chandler standing before him staring unashamedly at Blaine's bowtie he couldn't help but rethink his initial judgement.

"I-uh- it was a gift, actually. I'm not sure where-" he turned to Kurt helplessly, at a loss.

"Oh that's too bad!"

"It's Marc Jacobs. I gave it to him for our anniversary." Blaine smiled at Kurt and winked subtly.

"Aw, could you guys _be _more adorable!" Blaine thought he looked to be on the verge of dropping his chin into his hands sighing happily. "Honestly, I think you may be the cutest couple I've ever seen. I mean, I'm completely jealous of course- you get to be with _Kurt_."

Blaine felt Kurt tense, but Chandler continued "But you get to be with _Blaine_ and you guys are completely in love with each other. There's a very real possibility I could die from the cuteness overload. Oh hey is that the time? Darn it, I really have to run. I was only supposed to run in for a quick cup! See you guys! It was nice to see you again Kurt, and so great to meet you, Blaine!"

He turned and all but ran across the store and out of the door in a flurry of movement. Kurt and Blaine sat in silence for a moment before Blaine took a deep breath. "So, uh, that was Chandler, huh?"

"Yeah… Blaine I'm so sorry I didn't know he would be here. I swear I didn't tell him. I haven't text him for weeks I promise."

"No, I know." He paused for a moment taking a sip of his coffee "He's very friendly."

"Yeah, he uh- yeah." Kurt was avoiding Blaine's eye awkwardly.

"Hey," Blaine tugged slightly on Kurt's hand to get his attention "I'm not mad."

"Really?"

"Really. I actually think it was good that we met. I can stop imagining him as this buff porn star type now."

"What? You didn't."

"I did." he nodded seriously "Porn star body, mind control capabilities…"

Kurt giggled into his coffee cup "You are ridiculous."

"Ridiculously in love with you, yes."

"I love you too, honey. So much."

Blaine smiled widely, looking down at the table then looking back up at Kurt from beneath his lashes. He knew what this look did to Kurt, and from the visible hitch in his breathing, this time didn't disappoint. Glancing towards the clock above the cash register he started at the time "Oh man, come on, we can drink these in the car. We need to get to the auditorium if we're going to get set up in time. There are only so many candles we can light in a minute."

* * *

So? How was my first Klaine fic? Please do let me know :)


End file.
